El Sol que Brilla Para los Dos
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Real. No real. Thor ya no sabe qué es él. Solo siente la fascinación por el renacimiento del Midgard. Sólo siente la agonía de la pérdida. Sabe que él ya no es él y que el sol no debería de brillar sólo sobre suyo. Falta algo. Falta alguien. No está. Lo perdió. Se lo quitaron. Thorki/ M-preg/ Post IW. Dedicado a Maka Kagamine y Charly Land.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **El Sol que Brilla para los Dos.**

* * *

De pronto, su sueño cambió.

Los ojos verdes dejaron de lanzar destellos. Perdieron de súbito el brillo travieso que tanto les caracterizaba. De pronto, no quedó más que un par de irises color de la esmeralda sin el fulgor de la vida reflejado en ellos.

Lo comprendió de inmediato, y a aquella revelación le siguieron sentimientos que siempre creyó, eran demasiado humanos cómo para poseerles tan dentro de sí.

Dolor, mucho dolor. Un dolor inimaginable. Uno que le estaba quemando las entrañas y abrasando el alma.

Luego rabia. Una rabia ponzoñosa, que fue tan fugaz cómo se le había antojado su dicha dentro de aquel ensueño, que precedió a una abrumadora, a una devastadora sensación de vacío.

Abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado para poder concentrarse en luchar. Para no vivir de nuevo una escena que había vivido mil veces en sus sueños, para revivir algo que le había matado estando con vida, estando despierto,

Lo vio.

Lo vio…

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. –Loki…

Y antes de que pueda gritar su nombre, despierta, y se encuentra en un techo impoluto.

Todo está oscuro. _Ya pasó_ , piensa. _Ya pasó, ya pasó, ya pasó_ …Todo había _pasado_. Todo había _acabado_.

Ya no valía la pena pensarlo más. Se había ido, la pesadilla había terminado y ahora, todos estaban… bien. Sí.

A pesar de su renuencia, las lágrimas salieron de todas maneras. Qué tedioso, casi nunca podía ganarles. Él, un dios, vencido bajo el peso de su sentir. Cuán malo podía escucharse aquello.

No podía vencer a sus propios sentimientos, ¿cómo demonios entonces se las había arreglado para vencer a…?

 _No_ , dice una voz en su interior _. No le venciste de verdad. No del todo. Él te quitó a Loki, te lo quitó justo frente a ti y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo. No pudiste protegerlo cómo le prometiste hacerlo cuándo niños. Mentiste. No venciste. No del todo._

Jamás del todo.

Decide negarse el sueño una madrugada más. Se niega a volver a cerrar los ojos. Necesita empaparse de realidad para no regresar a un mundo de sueños. Sabe de primera mano, cuán traicioneros pueden ser los sueños de los dioses.

Necesita sentirse _real_ …

Está dentro de la renovada Torre Stark.

Mientras observa las lejanas luces de la ciudad, que tan abajo parecen estar, piensa que a pesar de lo caótico de todo, es una visión hermosa. Reconfortante. Están ahí, piensa, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el helado tacto del cristal. Los humanos están ahí. Volvieron. Volvieron para jamás irse, tal cual él.

Jamás les abandonaría de nuevo.

Las razones eran simples. En primera instancia, se negaba a apartarse de nuevo, pues, por muy a salvo que estuvieran, a él le tendrían que hacer el Águila de Sangre antes de dejarles desprotegidos una vez más.

Y la otra, era más sencilla incluso que la anterior. La otra razón, era la razón por la cual ahora habitaba dentro de la Torre Stark, en compañía de quienes decidieron, como él, quedarse para cuidar a los midgardianos,

No tenía a dónde ir. No tenía un hogar.

 _No tenía nada._

Siempre había sabido que el tiempo transcurría distinto para un dios, y el amanecer llegó junto a sus colores claros en lo que se le antojó un parpadeo. La ciudad se despertaba a ritmo lento, y Thor, el dios del trueno, sentía que podía verle desperezarse gustosamente durante lo que le restara de vida.

Porqué una vez había visto aquel lugar tan colorido y pintoresco reducido a un páramo de cenizas y muerte, y la verdad era que quería llenarse de la visión de un mundo vivo para poder aplacar los malos recuerdos que aún cargaba con él, y sabía, difícilmente podría dejar atrás alguna vez.

Para poder sentirse _real…_

-Pensaba que estarías muriéndote con la resaca luego de la borrachera que te pusiste ayer, trencitas –El tono mordaz le hizo sonreír. –Ventajas de ser un dios, Stark, ¿qué más te digo?

Un encogimiento despreocupado de hombros más, y la melodiosa risa de Tony –que Tony decía, no era melodiosa- se elevó por todos los lugares. –Presumido.

-¿Quién es presumido? –Otra voz le alcanza hasta su sitio, frente a la ventana colosal. Una más suave, y más calmada. Que suena amodorrada, y que a Thor le provoca una sensación de ternura con la que apenas y puede hacer amago de luchar. No quiere luchar contra ello, piensa después, girándose para, por fin, encararles a ambos. No quiere luchar más. No quiere pelear más. Pero, ¿qué sería de él, un dios de la batalla si decidiera dejar de luchar?

Steve y Tony están ahí, _reales, reales_ , y él piensa, desde el punto de vista de un dios que muchas cosas ha visto ya, que nada podría ser más hermoso que ellos dos vivos, _reales_ , sonriéndole con ganas.

Están ahí, se repite el dios que todo había perdido alguna vez.

Estaban ahí y no volverían a irse. Él no permitiría que le arrebatasen nada más.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **El Parque de Brooklyn.**

* * *

Dentro de la Torre, además claro de todos los que ahí laboraban, vivían Tony, Steve, Wanda y él.

Cada mañana, desayunaban juntos los cuatro, antes de que cada quién se fuese por su lado a hacer sus cosas. Obviamente Steve y Tony no se separaban, más él y Wanda rara vez estaban dentro del complejo cuándo eran las horas del sol. Aquella mañana, mientras comían todos con buen apetito, Thor se preguntó, tras mirar unos instantes a la siempre silenciosa Wanda, ¿a dónde era que iba cada día?

Tony y Steve estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro –cosa que Thor entendía muy, muy bien- cómo para fijarse en otra cosa que no fuese el contrario, sin embargo, había notado él que Wanda todos los días se levantaba de la mesa exactamente a la misma hora. Cuándo el reloj marcaba las once y cuarto, ella se ponía de pie, agradecía por el desayuno, cogía un par de galletas, sonreía para todos y se marchaba, sabrá Odín a dónde.

Decidió que ir con ella, quizás no sería mala idea. Sentía curiosidad sana por aquel ritual diario, y sentía aún más curiosidad por saber a dónde era que la rota chica –tal cual él, tal cual todos- iba.

-¿Ya te vas? –Pregunta Tony cuándo le ve ponerse de pie, a los pocos instantes de que Wanda se retirara. Thor asiente –Tengo ganas de ir a ese lugar dónde todo es rico, pero luce extraño.

Tony rueda los ojos y Steve ríe. Cuán contrarios lucen a veces, piensa el dios, mientras les contempla, maravillado, desde el punto de vista de un dios. Cuán contrarios pueden ser los dos, y cuán similares lo son también. Cómo dos piezas hermanas hechas perfectamente para encajar. –No pago a los cocineros para que tú vayas a engordarte todos los días al Barrio Chino, ¿sabes?

-Oh, vamos Tony, Thor tiene razón, todo ahí es delicioso.

-Delicioso en el sentido más retorcido de la palabra. –Se queja el hombre de cabello negro, mientras hace un mohín.

-¿Me traes uno de esos panecitos de colores? –los ojos de Steve le miran, entusiastas.

-¿Los que venden en una tienda con una entrada color rosa?

-¡Esos mismos!

Thor asiente, y les sonríe y antes de que a Mamá Stark le dé por hacer más preguntas, se marcha, esperando que Wanda no se le hubiese adelantado demasiado.

No lo hace. Camina por la acera a pocos metros de él, y él la sigue. Luce cómo cualquier otra doncella midgardiana, y durante instantes, Thor agradece que luzca así y no cómo la criatura devastada que habría sido hasta algún tiempo atrás, poco después de que ocurriese el renacimiento del mundo (1).

Luego de un rato de caminar y caminar entre los humanos, ella llega a lo que parece ser, su destino. Un parque discreto, distinto al gigantesco Central Park y que, con sinceridad, a Thor le agrada mucho más. Luce más tranquilo, más íntimo, y una paz sinuosa parece inundar todos los rincones habidos y por haber. Wanda se sienta en una banca y parece ponerse a esperar.

Thor no tiene que adivinar por mucho a quién.

De pronto, un niño de unos diez años aparece en el cuadro y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa. Wanda le devuelve el gesto, y Thor se queda abrumado al descubrir el cariño inmenso que desprende aquel gesto en el rostro de la chica Maximoff. Se saca del bolsillo las mismas galletas que había cogido del comedor, y se las tiende, y el chiquillo salta de dicha y se sienta junto a ella sin dejar de parlotear.

Thor siente su corazón encogerse al ver la expresión de Wanda.

Es una expresión dividida; por un lado una ternura desbordante, por el otro, una melancolía que devastaba.

¿Quién sería aquel niño? ¿De dónde le conocería?

Nunca ha sido su fuerte ser discreto. Ese era el don de… de _él_. Thor es como una tormenta, vistosa e impredecible. Por ello, luego de unos instantes decide acercarse a ambos. Wanda al principio parece tensa, pero luego sonríe de nuevo.

Thor siente que su corazón se va a detener en cualquier momento luego de ver al niño. Wanda le mira con algo parecido a la súplica, y él… él entiende. – ¿Tú eres Thor, verdad? –Pregunta el chiquillo con una sonrisa. Thor asiente. –Sí, lo soy.

-Entonces seguramente tú podrás contarme un poco acerca del Yggdrasil.

-Eh, ¿cómo es que…?

-Vincent es un niño muy inteligente –Interrumpe Wanda con rapidez. –Es el más listo que conozco.

El pequeño se sonroja –No es cierto. Sólo leo mucho, no soy verdaderamente inteligente.

-Pues pareces saberlo todo en ocasiones, Vince. –Sonríe Wanda con ternura. Vince enrojece aún más, y al ver de nuevo sus ojos, Thor entiende cuán misterioso puede ser el destino en ocasiones.

-Pues claro que puedo contarle las historias del Yggdrasil a alguien tan inteligente como tú, joven Vincent –Dice con solemnidad, al niño que parece a punto de desmayarse dela emoción.

Y lo hace. Le habla y le habla del Yggdrasil, y de cosas que pensó, habrían sido dolorosas de hablar en el pasado. Descubre que no en realidad, mientras charla con aquel niño curioso. Descubre que sí, duele, pero más que todo es la melancolía lo que le domina al hablar de cosas que anteriormente notó tan suyas cómo sus brazos, sus manos o su corazón.

Antes de la una de la tarde, una mujer de cabello dorado se para frente a ellos, y les sonríe. Y Thor siente que en cualquier momento, el corazón se le saldría por la impresión –Vamos cariño, despídete de tus amigos.

Vincent besa la mejilla de Wanda, quién ríe, encantada, y le da un fortísimo abrazo a Thor, quién se queja por el poderío del joven Vincent. –Eres fuerte cómo un gigante, Vincent. Más que ellos, incluso.

Vincent se emociona –Mañana… ¿Mañana me contarás sobre los gigantes?

Thor no puede imaginarse diciéndole que no a aquel niño, así que asiente, y levanta la palma en muda promesa, tal cual el estilo midgardiano, y entonces, solo entonces, madre e hijo se marchan.

Thor se tarda unos instantes en recomponerse. Cuándo se siente listo, por fin lo pregunta – ¿Cómo pasó esto?

La voz de Wanda suena ahogada cuándo le responde. Thor se gira hacia ella, y la descubre de nuevo, con lágrimas llenándole los ojos –No lo sé. Los encontré un día que pasaba por aquí. Y-Yo…

-¿Cómo les encontraste? Tuviste que haber sentido algo antes de hallarlos. –Ella asiente. Se enjuga el rostro con el dorso de la mano, y asiente de nuevo –Esa mañana me desperté sintiéndome como antes de que pasara todo –Thor entiende que se refiere a la lucha contra el titán. –Cómo sí… no hubiera pérdidas aún. Es decir, no he estado entera desde que Pietro murió, pero antes de todo, con Visión… –A Wanda le tiembla la voz al pronunciar el nombre —Yo… me sentía menos rota, ¿entiendes?

Thor asiente. –Esa mañana, la del día en que los conocí, me sentí así. Decidí salir a caminar, y entonces los encontré.

-Vincent es _él_. –Dice Thor, sin titubeos. Reconoce la esencia de una persona. El alma, para los ojos y sentires de un dios, es algo inconfundible. El alma que habitaba en el pequeño cuerpo de Vincent no era otra que la que había sido alma de…

-Lo sé. –Dice Wanda con dolor, pero también con esperanza –Lo sé.

-Y ella, su madre... –Wanda asiente de nuevo. –Sí, es _ella_.

Thor se pregunta cómo reaccionaría Tony si se enterara.

-¿Alguien más…?

-No a quién reconozca. Yo no… no he visto a nadie más.

A pesar de haberse negado a albergar esperanzas, aquellas palabras le vencen. _Se fue_ , se dice, mientras camina junto a Wanda de regreso a la Torre. _Él se fue, él ya no estará más._

" _Te prometo, hermano, el sol brillará sobre nosotros otra vez…"_

Thor se despierta al escuchar aquel susurro. Estaba soñando.

Odia tanto soñar.

Aún es de tarde. Afuera, la ciudad se pinta de anaranjado, y Thor camina en silencio, contemplándola. –Era mentira –Dice a la nada. –Cómo todo lo que me decías siempre, eso era mentira.

El sol brillaba. Le alcanzó a cubrir con su luz dorada, y Thor sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. –No deberías brillar sobre mí –Susurra, luchando contra el dolor que le desgarra por dentro –No deberías. Él no está. No deberías brillar sobre mí.

Silencio.

Afuera el mundo vive. El viento sopla. Él vive. Su corazón palpita, y el sol brilla sobre él.

Pero sabe que no está completo. Lo siente. Falta algo. Falta alguien. El sol debería dejar de brillar sobre él. Que brille sobre el Midgard, sobre su renacimiento vibrante. Que brille sobre quienes aún están. Él se siente cada vez más ajeno. Se siente cada vez menos real. Siente que deja de estar, porque a pesar de que sigue luchando, a pesar de que sabe que luchará hasta el final, sabe que algo en él se murió.

Sabe que él pronto dejará de estar. Lo siente.

Sabe que el sol debería dejar de brillar sobre él.

Wanda aparece poco después –Lo siento mucho –Susurra.

-Él no era malo –Dice, por reflejo.

-Lo sé.

-Era cruel, pero no era malo. Yo... –Las palabras se le mueren en la garganta.

-Sé que le amabas –Thor asiente. La luz del día se marcha. Todo pasa demasiado rápido para un dios. Todo transcurre en un parpadeo. –Sé que aún le amas.

Thor no responde. Lo que dice Wanda es lo que ahora, con la ausencia de él, se siente incapaz de decir, porqué… porqué duele mucho. Muchísimo. Siente que se ahoga, siente que se está ahogando, que…

-Deja de luchar –Dice ella. Thor sabe que no puede. Dejaría de ser él.

-Estoy aquí –Thor entonces le sonríe.

-Lo sé –Responde, con la voz ahogada.

La noche llega.

Tony y Steve también aparecen, y luego vuelven a desaparecer en el laboratorio del Stark. Wanda y él sienten un poco de envidia de ellos. Parecen brillar con luz propia. Parecen haber renacido también.

-Después de tanto tiempo, se lo merecían, ¿cierto? –Wanda asiente.

-Tienes razón.

(…)

Wanda y él se vuelven más cercanos.

Thor a veces siente que ve, entre las líneas de su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Sif, y entonces algo más vuelve a doler, y deja de pensar en ello para concentrarse de nuevo en Vincent y sus interminables preguntas.

Perla Gray llega por Vincent a la una, como siempre, y les tiende un poco de postre –En agradecimiento, por cuidar a Vince todos los días.

-No hacía falta… –Comienza a decir Wanda, pero a esas alturas, Thor ya tiene la boca llena, y medio postre de menos en la bandeja. Wanda enrojece, Perla y Vincent se ríen, y Thor se llena los oídos con el sonido de su felicidad.

Para un dios, algo así de sencillo, es más sublime que nada. La vida en su esplendor.

-Steve me encargó de nuevo esos panecitos de colores. –Se queja Wanda, poniéndose de pie. –Ya vuelvo.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, me tardaré menos si no te pierdes de nuevo entre los callejones _otra vez_...

Thor se siente ruborizar. Menuda midgardiana tan insolente, piensa, mientras la ve marcharse.

El ruido de la ciudad es ensordecedor, y el dios del trueno parece disfrutarlo a mares. El viento sopla, las personas van de aquí para allá, la vida transcurre y el sol sigue brillando.

-Te he dicho que deberías parar. –Se queja Thor sin mucho entusiasmo, cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a arrullarse con el furor de la ciudad.

En ese momento, _lo siente_.

Siente cómo la herida en su corazón arde. Como pica, como si estuviera cerrándose. El viento sigue soplando, las personas andando, y cuándo abre los ojos, el sol continua brillando.

Una manita suave se posa sobre sus dedos. Thor siente que la herida se le cierra por completo. Ahora yace sobre su alma una cicatriz más, y frente a él, un bebé de cabello negro se hace presente. Unos ojos verdes, que antes fueron solo orbes vacíos, brillan con fuerza.

Un gorjeo adorable se deja escuchar.

Thor siente las ganas de su vida de echarse a llorar, pero está demasiado conmocionado cómo para siquiera respirar.

El sol sigue brillando sobre él. Fuerte, cegador.

El bebé le mira. Apenas y puede sostenerse en pie. Está sujeto a sus dedos, con aquella adorable y regordeta manita rodeándoles. Le alza en brazos, y el peso cálido de aquella criaturita divina se le antoja reconfortante. Es el bálsamo necesario para la cicatriz que antes era una herida supurante.

-¿L-Loki…? -Los ojos del bebé brillan. Sonríe. _Qué sonrisa tan pura,_ piensa por reflejo _._ _Se parece a la de Loki cuándo niños…_

-No –Responde una voz. Una voz traviesa, que le hace soltar entonces, solo entonces, un sollozo. –Es tu hijo.

Se queda sin aire.

Alza la vista, y le mira, de pie, delante suyo. Lleva algo entre los brazos, y su sonrisa, lejos de parecerle mordaz es suave, es… Idéntica a la del bebé que yace entre su abrazo. Es una sonrisa verdadera, pura…

–Hola, Thor…

Entrecierra los ojos. El sol brilla sobre él con mucha fuerza.

 _No_ , se corrige Thor al reconocer el alma que yace delante suyo. El alma que habría de faltar para que, ahora sí, el dios del trueno se sintiese completo. _Real_.

El sol entonces, brilla sobre ambos. _Sobre los dos._

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Maka, Charly… Ustedes realmente entienden mi amor y dolor por el Thorki. Espero que esto les agrade, preciosas, esto es suyo y solamente suyo Un regalo en el que les doy un pedacito de mi corazón. ¡Gracias por tanto!**

 **No pude contenerme, tenía que hacer esto para poder aliviar el dolor que me dejó IW y tras ver un bello fanart a ambos con bebés, yo me rendí a escribir esto. Espero de todo corazón que esto les agrade, ¿saben quiénes son Vincent y Perla Gray?**

 **Es una pequeña sorpresita para más adelante.**

 **¡Les mando un abrazo!**

 **¡Con amor, Elisa!**


End file.
